A Romance Story
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: This is an OC story, just a warring, Sengero a former Swordsmen of the Mist and now exile arrives in Konoha where he meets Yuri and his life changes forever... Rate M for future lemons, please read and review, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

A Romance Story I don t know Naruto or its characters, or Yuri either, thanks to Sillysmiley for her help on this Chapter 1: Introduction

Sengero Saroi, the great swordsmen of Kirikagure, well formally of Kirikagure, he was an exile, a missing-nin as it was from Kirikagaure, the mist village. You see, he had gone rogue at about the same time as most of his fellow seven swordsmen. He had once been among its members, a elite group of warriors. Since he left, he didn't have any assassinations to pull off or any real fun work to do either, he had thought about joining up with Kisame or one of the others again, but decided against it. He decided to keep a low profile, figuring to just stay out of the limelight for once in his life and work on his own skills, so that when the time was right, he could rise up and take down the Mizukage, and take over Kirikagure, thought that idea was becoming less interesting as well. In fact, he was more interested in mastering his sword then anything else. So as he walked down the streets of Konohakagure, he smiled knowing that he was sure someday, he would be the best.

Yuri had just left the forest of death from the Chuunin exams and that portion was finally over. She was one of the proctors for the exam and her stomach growled at her out of hunger from not having eaten anything in seven hours. She decided to stop by Naruto's favorite ramen shop and get some food.

Sengero looked around finding the first place, he figured he might as well get something to eat, somewhere simple out of the way, and a place where he wouldn't be noticed at all. He noticed a Ramen, place, no one ever ate ramen, most the time, they went out of business really fast, back in Kirikagure, so it would be save. Sengero walked into the place, and ordered a order of beef ramen. Looking around he noticed a dark haired female, before looking at his meal.

Yuri noticed another customer walk in to the ramen shop. He looked sort of...suspicious to her. Like a stereotypical 'bad boy', if you will, and she actually had a thing for the badass type. She found him attractive, but didn't gawk and just minded her own business and ate her ramen. When she went to reach for her drink, she accidentally knocked it over and it spilled on the stranger. "Oh, I'm really sorry, man." She picked the glass up and reached for napkins to clean up the spill. "I'm so sorry."

Sengero was not paying any attention to anything other then his meal, it was good, far better then any ramen he had tried in Kirikagure, maybe that was why they all failed, and this place was here. Sengero wondered what his next plans should be, when he felt something wet, and turned with a glare almost ready to take down this person, to remember that it was a woman, Sengero looked at her for a second, he had to admit she was nice on the eye. He noticed that the arm of his shirt was messed up, and he let out a loud sigh, "be more careful, I'm fine," he said with a shake of his head as he looked at her for a second longer.

"I will...." Yuri trailed off and held out her right hand to him. "I don't believe I've seen you around, stranger. My name's Yuri." She smiled a little. "And look, I'll buy you a new shirt if that one's stained."

"Well Yuri," Sengero said looking at her for a second, thinking figuring it would not be wise to cause a problem, "If you wouldn't mind, I would be grateful for you help," Sengero said trying to be a bit respectful, not knowing just how it was coming off, as he looked at her and smirked a bit.

Yuri eyed his smirking. "What do you need help with...?" She asked skeptically and took a bite of her ramen. Something about him made her want to not trust him....yet want to know him better at the same time.

"A new shirt, of course, you did offer to get me one, did you not," Sengero replied wondering what Yuri had meant by the question, "I need a new shirt, and I have no money, I need your help in getting a new one."

"Oh, right. It sounded like you needed, I don t know, something else. Like drugs." Yuri shrugged and finished up her ramen. "But I don't buy shirts for strangers, so I'm going to need your name first." She teased a bit and paid for her ramen and stood up.

"Stuff like that just causes your body to go bad, waste of time, if you ask me," Sengero replied before getting up turning to face the girl as he listened to her question, "I am Sengero Saroi, if you wish to know," he whispered to her, wondering what had possessed him to even give out that much info.

"Haha, yeah right." Yuri said to his name. "Sengero's a rouge. He wouldn't just give that information away to a random shinobi, now would he?" She questioned and started to walk towards a clothing shop. "Either way, I suppose I promised a new shirt and that's what I shall buy you."

"Well maybe no one would believe a person would admit to being Sengero, figuring him a fake, but then again, I guess I can be a fake," Sengero said with a smirk as he followed Yuri into the clothes shop and walked over and grabbed the first shirt that he saw a short sleeve red one, and took off his own shirt, and put on his the red shirt, nodding as he practiced punches with the shirt on before turning to Yuri, "Well, this shirt will work."

"Touche..." Yuri said at his comment on his name. She sort of blushed when he stripped right there and noted his good-looking body. "Right, well, let's pay for that then." She looked at the price tag and handed him the money to buy it. "There. Keep whatever change. I guess I'll....I don't know if I'll ever see you again, so good bye." She turned and walked back out of the clothing store, figuring it wouldn't be good to mingle with a rogue, if he was one....no matter how badly she wanted to mingle.

"Woman, get back here, now," Sengero said loudly to the Yuri after he paid for the shirt, he looked at her, "I will not allow myself to owe anyone anything, not even this small amount of money, so you will come back here and take this money back from me this second."

Yuri paused and looked back at him. "Did you just call me 'woman'? Psh..." She waved him off and turned again to walk away. "Screw it. You don't owe me anything...tool..." She muttered the last word under her breath.

"What, I will not let you get by without your money, I will follow you until, I pay you back, so you might as well take it, I am sure you don't want to have me around you, Yuri, now do you, think of the image problems, and what people will think when they see a male following you around everywhere," Sengero replied.

"I guess I have a stalker then..." Yuri said stubbornly and kept going back to her own apartment. "I don't know where you will be staying, though. I haven't known you long enough to allow you to sleep anywhere inside my own home." She tossed her keys in the air a few times and caught them. "Since I won't be taking the money at all, I suppose we will be spending a lot of time together. It would be suiting if we got to know each other a little more, don't you think?" She asked nonchalantly. "And if you really are a rogue, I don't much care. I've know rogues who were framed for their crimes....unless you weren't framed at all for what you've done."

"Well, I guess we will then," Sengero said as he looked at Yuri, "Well, I was a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist, and I became a rogue, because of the crimes I committed, you see, when I was in Kirikagure, the Mizukage lost his mind and did some crazy things, it was then as a member of the strongest force in Kiri, we took a stand, and battled the Mizukage, it was a losing battle, trust me, we left, and I became a rogue. I am a swordsmen without out a home, or friends, I travel to many places, never to long. I like ramen, and barbeque, I like to train, and draw, I will become the best swordsmen in the world. I live my life alone, and I am 20, anything else you need to know?"

"How about your blood type, astrology sign, height, weight, favorite color, the song that stuck in your head at the moment, are you more of a coke or pepsi person, and are you more of a dog or cat person." Yuri rattled off, half-sarcastically, but she wouldn't mind it if he actually answered. "Well, the Mizukage was a nut job, so I guess I can't blame you for standing up to him." She reasoned and kept walking.

Sengero didn't get the sarcasm this time, "Well, I am o, not sure, 5'11, 160 something, red, none, neither, dog," Sengero said as he followed after her with a smile, following this girl was a lot of fun, and very entertaining.

Yuri chuckled. "Very nice. Well, let's see, I suppose I should let you know more about myself, eh? I live alone as well. I am 18 years old. My blood type is A positive, my sign is leo, 5'3'', I'm not saying my weight, favorite color is yellow, don't have a song stuck in my head, I like Coca-Cola more, and I'm also a dog person." She answered with a nod and got to her apartment. "In all seriousness, do you have a place to stay? Because you can stay here if you like."

Sengero blinked, she actually offered him a place to stay, even knowing who he was. Well, this was not a pass to turn down, no not a all, this was a great chance to get some sleep somewhere nice, somewhere that was not out in the cold of the outside, Sengero wonder for a second and then nodded, "Yes, I would, I was planning to sleep in the woods, but this would be far much better then that."

"Haha, I would hope my place would be better than sleeping in the woods." Yuri unlocked the door and walked inside, throwing her keys on a nearby table and flipping on the light switch. "If you need to go get cleaned up in the bathroom at all, that's fine with me. Not that I'm saying you stink, just if you want to....go right ahead." She turned and went into the living room and slumped down on the couch. She had a jutsu cast on everything in her house that prevented it from being stolen, so she wasn't worried at all about that. And there were various traps she had set up that she knew how to activate, just in case. "God, I'm tired. I had a busy day..." She said out loud and laid her head back on the couch. "So what were you up to before we crossed paths?"  
___________

A/N/- I hope that you liked this story, there will be Naruto characters in it later in the story, promise. Mostly a OC story though. 


	2. Chapter 2: First night part I

A Romance Story I don t know Naruto or its characters, or Yuri either, thanks to Sillysmiley for her help on this Chapter 2: the first night part I

Sengero looked around, the place was nice, she had used some sort of genjutsu as well, he could tell, he was a shinobi of high level himself, though not that good in that area actually. Sengero sat down next to where Yuki was sleeping, "Well, you see, I was traveling, I have traveled across this whole world maybe been to every village 3 times, it was a fun trip, I was working on my swordsmanship, and just moving, nothing very fun, actually it was all boring, actually I came to Konoha to see if there was anything I could learn, or to at least get a decent meal, the amount of money a rogue has is always very low."

Sengero took off his shirt, "Thanks for this," he said before taking off his pants as well, "You don't mind do you?"

"If you strip in front of me?" Yuri asked bluntly and her face turned beet red. "Not at all." She eyed his physique for a moment and then looked away to look out the window. "You know, you're sort of sexy-looking..." She said and then covered her mouth. "My God, did I actually say that out loud!" She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Sorry if that made you uncomfortable...." She trailed off and then started to truly think about what she said. Yes, it most definitely was true....but she was getting a crush on this person she had only met a few hours ago. Heck, she felt like she already knew everything about him and....she didn't lie to herself by saying that she wasn't falling for him already. Suddenly, the whole point to Romeo and Juliet made sense. Love at first sight DID exist...Yuri had just never experienced it or believed it before. "Anyway, with what you were saying before, traveling around does sound like some fun. I've been to all the villages, but not that many times. Have you learned much from wandering around?" She stared directly to his handsome face, as to not allow her eyes to wander down his body and drink in his masculinity.

Sengero smiled at the reaction of Yuri, not what he expected, but he liked it none the less, and the comment about him looking sexy, well that was nice too, especially coming for a nice hot babe, that was something that was really nice to hear. Then the reaction to the statement, it was nice too, she was adorable, and hot, a deadly combo in his eyes. Sengero was glad he ran into this woman who was growing in his eyes every second he was around her, he thought about leaving this village and her and for the first time in forever he questioned leaving a village. "Well, traveling is ok, it is the loneliness of my life on the trip which is rather annoying. I have learned all about swordsmanship and a bit about other things, I have been to much focused on that, I see that now that i am with you," Sengero said looking into her eyes.

"You don't have a girlfriend or wife to accompany you on this journey?" Yuri just now realized that he may, and this kind of burst her bubble. But then again...why would he have stripped down to his undergarments if he had a girl? She wasn't sure. And he just now realized that he was too caught up in swordsmen stuff, now that they were together. What did that account for? Could he possibly be thinking and feeling the same way she was?: Was his heart racing a mile a minute?; Were his hands becoming slightly sweaty of nerves?; Could he not stop thinking about how wrong this could be, him being a rogue and her being a simple ninja from the leaf village,....and not even care how wrong it could be?; Did he want to reach out, just to brush his hand across her cheek as she wished to for him, but held back?; Was he asking himself all these rhetorical questions that can't be answered by the person asking said questions? Her gaze kept resting on his eyes and she peered into them. "They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul..." She mused out loud and then blinked, shaking her head a little. "You're soul looks pretty....genuine, despite the facade you may put on, from that staring contest just now." She half chuckled.

Sengero blinked, wondering what had she figured out about him, what secrets did she learn of by looking into his eyes, did they tell her of how he hated traveling now, and how he missed having a home, and how the true reason he went to all the villages, was cause for a moment he could feel like he was at home, or at least pretend that he was at home for those moments. He missed Kirikagure, but he missed having a home more. He wished once, he could stop and settle down, stop moving stop having to look behind his back, he wished all of this. Did this girl see this in his eyes, he wondered, he was unsure, of that, he just felt right, he could not put words to the feelings, but he felt right. He grabbed Yuri, and brought her into a long hungry kiss, before looking at her, "No, I have no one, I have lived all by myself forever, and you are stealing my that desire as we speak."

Yuri was shoked by the kiss and her heart skipped a beat. An electic shock felt like it coursed through her veins at the exact moment their lips connected...and she absolutely loved it. The feeling was foreign to her, but felt so utterly right and good to her that it couldn't possibly be wrong to feel this way. It caused a vertigo to upset her normal train of thought, and her mind was groggy after the hungry kiss. Her lips felt empty afterwards. She hungered for more, but tried to listen with a clouded mind to what he said. "I'm...I'm stealing what...?" She tried to wrap her head around the words. "I'm sorry, but that delicious kiss just threw me off." She was honest.

Sengero smirked at her, he knew this was right now, it was gone, he wanted in some ways to yelled at this woman but he could not, he didn't think something like this could happen ever, no, he was suppose to stay on the run forever. Sengero looked at her with a smirk, "You stole my will to leave, my heart," Sengero said as he grabbed her giving her another long kiss, a smile appearing as he finished the kiss, that was nice, she was fun to kiss.

Yuri kissed Sengero back passionately and deeply and ran her fingers through his spiky hair. It was soft, like silk. She sort of wanted to brush her cheek against his hair but refrained from doing so. That would be odd, after all. "I stole your heart?" She asked out loud, in an abnormally small voice. A grin spread across her face and she kissed him briefly. "I'm so glad I'm not the only one who started to have these feelings. I...I'm sort of falling for you, too." She smiled, but pulled back a moment to look at him directly. "But if you're just using me and you screw me over, I swear to God, I'll neuter you with a rusty kunai...." She let out a deep breath and looked over his body. When he pulled her into the first kiss, his hands were piping hot and she could feel her clothed torso and chest barely brush up against his toned physique and that was also warm. She moved closer and wraped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to him. "You're really warm..." She complimented.

Sengero knew he was stuck with her when she made her statement, he was glad to being stuck with a girl this hot and wonderful, Sengero should know her, but he felt like he did so well. Sengero loved her, for some reason, for which he couldn't put a name to. He smiled and nodded at her comment about the rusty kunai, and let off a smile at the same time. She was strong, he like her, no loved her even more. the feeling of her body against his was amazing, he loved it, he felt so much stronger with her in his arms, and against him, he could help but feel happy. "Good, I think you fit perfectly in my arms," Sengero said as he pulled her against his body kissing her slowly as he did so.

Yuri kissed him back slowly and almost innocently. She loved the feeling of him pulling her closer to his body and felt like they couldn't get close enough. Her arms un-wrapped from their hold around him and she crossed her arms to grip the hem of her shirt and broke the kiss briefly to pull it over her head. Her lips were feverish once they reunited with his and her clumsy, shaky hands managed to take her jeans off and toss them carelessly to the floor with her shirt. She knew she loved Sengero. It was a strong word for having just met, but it was true; and she wouldn't have it any other way. She liked being hopelessly in love with someone she had know for less than a day. Yuri had never cared for someone this much in her entire life and felt a bond with him. If Sengero were to leave again...she would be sure to go with him. She settled fully in his arms once again and kissed him back so tenderly, just to try and portray without words how deeply she cared for him.

Sengero enjoyed the next kiss with Yuri, as she finished the kiss he watched her closely as she took off her shirt and jeans, Sengero had no choice but to admit that Yuri had an amazing body, which he was pretty sure of but now was 100 percent sure of. Yuki was amazed by her looks, it was one of the elements which drew him naturally towards the dark haired wondrous female. He found felt such wonderful sensations for this woman, and was so happy at this moment, and as she moved back into his arms, he felt like the two of them were like a puzzle which just seemed to fit together to perfectly, not to of meet on purpose, Sengero then received the amazing kiss, and felt like everything was meant, he was meant to find this woman, it was fate they meet. Sengero returned the kiss slowly showing all the emotions he was feeling for Yuri as he did.

Yuri felt the passion and emotion being portrayed through Sengero's kiss. Her mouth molded to his perfectly, as did the rest of her body. She pushed up against him even more and drew her lips back to kiss down his chin and along his angular jaw, her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers tangling in his silvery locks. Her hands then trailed down his muscluar back and rubbed it slightly as she layed back and pulled him on top of her on the couch. Her lips started to nibbled on his earlobe gently and she whispered to him. "I think I'm falling for you, Sengero..."


	3. Chapter 3: First night part II

A Romance Story I don t know Naruto or its characters, or Yuri either, thanks to Sillysmiley for her help on this Chapter 3: the first night part II

Lemon warning

Sengero felt perfect, actually he couldn't feel anymore perfect if he tried his best to feel perfect. she could kiss better then anyone he knew, well actually that list was extremely short, but he was sure she was the best. As he moved over her he looked at her under him, and blushed a tiny bit, everything was so perfect, she was so perfect, they were so right together. Sengero smiled as he heard her statement before whispering back as he pressed his hands softly against her amazing body rubbing them gently against her, "I do love you."

Yuri gasped a little and turned her head to look directly up at him, into his twinkling ruby eyes. "You do?" She asked and pulled him closer to her. "I that's wonderful, because I believe I'm in love with you, too." She smiled and knew for a fact that this was meant to be. This was what gave life any meaning at all; finding that one person who could understand you and you just 'click' with, so they understand you, too. She gazed into his eyes a while longer and felt warmth in them. His eyes spoke what his mouth didn't. "You have such gorgeous eyes.... they feel so welcoming and...," She searched for a word, "...compassionate." She stated finally and kissed his cheek a little. He was just such a wonderful person, she could tell. They were meant for each other. Out of every person in the word, they fit together like peanut butter and jelly.

Sengero smiled as he moved one of his hand moving it slowly down the lenght of her body before pressing and rubbing it against her womanhood he smiled, "Then this is all fate, us, I mean, you and me, were meant," Sengero said feeling such great pleasure to be with this woman, her amazing body, her purplish eyes, and her adorable face. There was nothing he didn't like about this woman, and he knew he would never be able to find anything no matter how hard he tried.

Yuri took in a sharp breath and moaned a little under her breath from his hand's placement. Her panties felt damper and she gulped out of embarassment at that. "I think we are meant to be...I've been thinking that this whole time." She shivered from the wonderful feeling of being loved by this man and from the sensory overload that was going on, just by the simple touch of where no one has ever touched her before. She then realized that she was tense and wasn't moving at all out of nerves. She let out a deep breath and relaxed, running her hands along his chest and torso to feel the smooth curves of the sculpted, but not overly buff, muscles.

Sengero could feel with his hand what effect he was having on Yuri, and he smiled at the woman under him, he then slide his fingers under her panties, and rubbed against her womanhood as he looked at her with a smile on his face. he wanted to please her, and he loved the feel of her hands against body as well. As he figured they were perfect, they were going to be perfect for each other no matter what else happened too.

Yuri whimpered a bit out of the intense pleasure Sengero gave her. She pulled the blanket off the top of the couch and draped it over them, cause she was getting a little cold. She then re-settled underneath him and unconsciously pushed against his hand for more pressure and friction. Her own hands slipped down to his boxers and pulled them down and she bit her lip, not wanting to look down because she felt that the act would be a little rude, somehow. She just continued to look into his warm eyes to keep from looking down.

Sengero smiled as Yuri pulled the blanket over the two of them, before he smirked looking into eyes, he could feel the love she had for him in her eyes, her amazing eyes. They showed him, how much he meant to her, and he loved it completely, he moved his hand and lowered her panties, and then pressed his manhood against her.

Yuri shivered at him pushing against her womanhood and her eyes widened from a bit of shock. She reached her hands behind her back to un-clasp her bra and threw the undergarment on the floor. "Please, be gentle..." She begged and looked at him with begging eyes. "I'm still a virgin." She admitted sheepishly and averted her gaze to the ceiling for a moment.

"But of course, Yuri," Sengero said kissing her as he made his move slowly pushing into her, kissing her as deeply as he could as he began to press gently deeper and deeper into her. He didn't want this moment to be a nightmare, no a dream to remember.

Yuri kissed him back passionately, but whimpered into his mouth, this time out of pain, as she felt flesh rip and tear inside of her. All she could feel at the moment was pain and a tear escaped her eye and dripped down her cheek. She wiped it away with the back of her hand and then wrapped both of her arms around Sengero's neck. "Please, don't move." She whispered, still begging. She wanted time to adjust. She was tight around his manhood from the large size being a new feeling for her.

"Yes, of course, anything for you," Sengero said as he stopped his actions, he didn't want to hurt this woman, now, if she was hurt, it would hurt him as well, it was as if the bond between them was this close, to make this feeling possible. He knew that he would have to be gentle with he, and he would, he would do what it took, to make her happy, that was the most important thing after all.

"Thanks." Yuri was extremely appreciative of Sengero's understanding. He was so gentle and kind to her and she loved it. It made her feel special, however cheesy that may sound. But she didn't want to be selfish by making the experience feel like being about her more than him. She sighed contentedly and relaxed, and the pain subsided. However, she did feel blood trickle out of herself and onto the couch, which she kept in the back of her mind to clean later. She kissed along his jaw and to his ear to whisper to him. "Okay, I'm fine now." She smiled and all she felt now was how euphoric the feeling of him being inside her felt. Her hips moved very slowly, just to see what it would feel like, and she shivered at how wonderful it felt. Her heart ached for more of this man and she wondered if it was possible to love him any more than she did at the moment. Yuri felt like she would burst with how giddy she felt inside and what emotions Sengero had sparked inside her.

Sengero nodded as he felt glad to have helped her, despite his own leaning to go at her. It was worth it though, she was worth it, you don't find someone like her, and then just mess it up. Sengero smiled though as she and her gave him permission to proceed. Sengero pushed in deeper and deeper gently over time, he made sure his actions were as gentle as possible, he knew his actions had effects, but slowly he couldn't contain himself and he pushed in with more aggression. His body felt amazing as he did so.

Yuri moaned and writhed out of pleasure underneath him. She thrusted her hips at his faster for more intensity and shivered again at the feeling. Her lips captured his in a fierce kiss and she hungered for more of him and her hips moved faster still. She wrapped her arms around him and tangled her fingers in his silver locks of hair. She was elated to be together with Sengero in this way. She wanted to spend every waking moment with him and never let him go.

Sengero loved the kiss, he love the feeling of being one with her, he loved everything about this moment, and he hoped that she loved it half as much as he did. Sengero returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around her pulling her closer as he pushed deeper in and every time, with more and more aggression on his behalf, he wanted her so much, and this was the best he had ever felt in his life.

Yuri's legs wrapped around Sengero's waist to add more power to the movements. Her lips traveled feverishly down his jaw and to his neck and she kissed him and nibbled every now and then. There was tension growing in her lower belly and in a split second it felt like the tension was cut with a knife and euphoria blasted through her veins. She yelped his name and arched her back into him and tossed her head back, a little bit of hair falling in her face. Her own heartbeat thudded in her ears and she felt on top of the world for those few moments of pure, utter bliss. She loved that this sort of high could be brought on by this man, whom she loved more than any other thing the world had to offer. Her hands balled into fists against his back, as to not dig her nails into his back and hurt him.

Sengero could feel the pleasure, the energy, everything in his body pushing himself forward, pushing forward like a water that was at a dam, as he looked at Yuri he could feel that pressure increase, as grow, and then he felt something from her which pushed him over that edge as he then felt a moment when all of his emotions rushed foward as he released everything. Sengero was now breathing hard, but to avoid falling on to Yuri, he rolled to his right landing right on the floor, not wanting her to deal with his greater weight.  
Yuri felt Sengero go over the edge and climax inside of her and it felt complete and wonderful. She panted, coming down from the intense high and ran a hand through her own hair to get it out of her eyes. She gasped a little when he rolled to the side and went onto the floor. "Oh my God, are you okay?" She said breathlessly and turned to the side and reached her arm down to cup his cheek with her hand. The blanket from before was half on the couch, half dragged onto the floor when Sengero rolled landed on the floor.

"Yeah, I am ok, I hope that you are ok," Sengero said as he pulled Yuri down on top of him, wrapping his arms around her, "You can use me for a pillow, I am to tired to move," Sengero admitted as he fell asleep.

Before she knew it, Yuri found herself on top of a sleeping man. She chuckled to herself a little and rested her head on him, loving his warm, strong arms being wrapped around her. She pulled the blanket back over them and was still somewhat awake. She just sunk into a reverie for a while and traced circles lightly with her finger tips on his skin. "I love you..." She whispered, even though she knew he was asleep. Her body was slightly sore and her eyes drooped and she too soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: the Morning After

A Romance Story I don t know Naruto or its characters, or Yuri either, thanks to Sillysmiley for her help on this Chapter 4: The morning after

Sengero woke up before Yuri, and carried her to her bed where she tucked her in, before he got dressed, he had stuff to take care off, and it would take a bit of time, and he didn't want to wake her. Sengero left, the house without a note or anything, leaving to go take care of the business he had to do, at the moment, he hoped she wouldn't be mad at him, but figured she would be, but he had no choice but to do this

Yuri snuggled into the blankets on her bed and rolled onto her stomach, liking to sleep on her stomach the most. After a while she started to stir and dream. The dreams were pleasant and she was disappointed when she woke up before it ended. She was groggy and rubbed her eyes, seeing that she was in her own bed now and she wasn't clothed. She picked her head up, still laying on her stomach, and looked at the time on the alarm clock beside her bed on the nightstand. It read '3:00 am' and she wondered why she woke up at such an odd time. Maybe it was because she fell asleep fairly early.... She swung her legs off the side of the bed and looked at the dried blood on her legs and decided to go take a shower. It was like subconsciously she knew what she had done previous to falling asleep, but didn't realize it yet from still being groggy. She showered and after a while she suddenly remember to full extent her activities with Sengero prior to sleeping. She hurried up and finished bathing and got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel and went out of the bathroom to see what he was up to and saw that he wasn't around. She felt seduced and used and banged her head against the wall, feeling like a total sucker.

They were hours, hours of yelling, hours of complaining, hours of disagreements, and then finally agreements, followed by hours of paperwork. What were these hours, they were Sengero's morning, his talking with the Hokage, his argument about his crimes, and his request, before being allowed to agree to his agreement. He was then forced to do the paperwork, before, he was handed a leaf protector which he attached to his arm, you see, Sengero knew he had to become a leaf to stay around Yuki, and he went though all of this to just be with her. He wondered if she would understand the sacrifice he had made, he hope, but then she might just be mad at him. Sengero walked back to the apartment and knocked and waited, waited for the judgment to come from her, the most important person to him.

Yuri spent those 'hours upon hours upon hours...' moping around her apartment in her pajamas and just being lazy and not going outside. She didn't even go down to get her mail out of the box downstairs. When she heard the knock on the door she dragged her feet over and opened it up and was surprised to find Sengero, because she thought he had just left to go off and do 'the rouge thing'.... by that, meaning he would go out and just wander around, being a rogue ninja. Her face lit up and she glomped him. "Where have you been? You left without saying a word!" She was half angered, but put that feeling aside to just be happy that he came back.

"Well, Yuri, I had things I had to take care off, if I could be with you, for more then a single night," Sengero said as he looked at her with a smile on his face, "Look at the arm," he said as he pointed to the protector, "I am a leaf shinobi now, a chunnin, but a leaf shinobi, who can spend his time, well all of his time here with you, if he so wishes, no more running for me, I have to become respectable. I am to teach, the future of the leaf my swordsmenship, and everything else I know that can help."

Yuri pulled back and looked at his leaf protector, placing her hands on each side of his arm on top of the protector to touch it. "You did this for me...?" She asked softly and looked up to his face with glossy, teary eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "Thank you. Thank you for doing that and being a part of the village and staying with me." She nuzzled her face into his neck as she hugged him and a thought sort of occured to her. "Should we...make our relationship more permanent...?" She asked hesitantly, choosing her words carefully.

"Well, on that reguard," Sengero said with a smirk on his face, "I just have 4 questions, we do you want to marry me, where in town, can we find a priest now, and can you find a witness to observe it?" Sengero said with a huge smile as he looked down at Yuri, telling her hopefully everything she needed to know about his feelings.

Yuri's smiled so wide, to the point that her cheeks ached. She could tell his questions were genuine and he loved her just as much as she loved him. "To answer your questions in order: 1) A million 'yes's. I would love nothing more. 2 & 3) In the court house by the justice of the peace. 4)Yes, if my friend agrees to." She kept smiling and closed the door to her apartment after noticing it was still open. "Oh! Did you get anything to eat? I could make you something if you're hungry at all...." She didn't want to interrupt the marraige conversation, but had to, in case Sengero was hungry.

Sengero smiled, it was all worth it, for that moment, that moment, that she had agreed to be with him, he would become a good leaf shinobi, and a good man for her, he smiled as he walked in, and nodded, "Nothing yet today, and i am really hungry, I have not eaten well since last night."

"Wow! You must be starving.... Well, what do you want to eat?" Yuri asked and looked around her kitchen. "How about eggs? They're good any time of day and that's all I have." She chuckled a little. She didn't really keep much food, other than snacks, because cooking for one person is fairly difficult. She was already loving the idea of cooking for Sengero and living with him and spending as much time with him as possible and maybe, eventually, having a family with him. But she didn't want to rush the last part.

"Well eggs work with me, I can eat about anything," Sengero said knowing that could sound mean, and not really meaning it that way, "So, mind if I live here with you?"  
"Alright." Yuri got them out and started frying them in a skillet. "Of course you can live with me." She chuckled a little. "We are engaged, right? So we'll be living with each other anyway."

"Oh yeah, that is right, I didn't think about that," Sengero replied as he sat his whole worldly belonging two swords down, "Well, I travel like ok, this is all I have, they are worth the price of a whole village."

Yuri turned away from the stove to leave things alone to cook and walked over to the swords to look at them. "Wow..." She admired and refrained from touching one. She didn't want to ruin either of them at all, not even put a single fingerprint on it. "When did you get them?" She asked and looked to Sengero's face with a genuine curiosity.

"When I was 14, I was picked as the successor for these blades, they are known as the sword of earth, and the sword of heaven, I became one of the seven swordsmen when I was 16, and these became mine. I have had them since, and will keep them till, I have or find my heir, which may be some time," Sengero said with a nod, "The swords are flawless, and equally dangerous, they never become dull either, and they are super light. They were my greatest treasure before I meet you."

Yuri smiled and blushed slightly at the last sentence. "They seem great... I don't know much about swords. I'm not so much into...kenjutsu, I believe it's called...?" She shrugged a little. "Do you have any sibblings? What was your childhood like?" She asked and eyed the food for a second before sitting down in a chair that went with the small table in the kitchen.

"Well, I am a only child or I think I was, I was abandoned at age 5 and raised by the village, I was trained to kill from that point on, and I got rather good at it, I killed my first person at age 6, and then I killed 50 more by age 10 including all of my class at my academy, much like Zabuza the demon of the mist, or Kisame, the beast of the mist, I was Sengero, the blade of the mist. There were few times, when I was not being trained or was fighting. We were shown everything as kids, and we were thought to be weapons of war, better then anything else ever. I was one of these weapons, one of the best, before I defected," Sengero replied

Yuri furrowed her eyebrows a little as she thought a moment and looked up at him, sitting back in her chair. "Did it ever bother you to be thought of as only an object and not a person...?" She paused a moment. "We're taught at the academy here to be emotionless and blank...numb....but this is difficult for most shinobi. That rule was difficult for me, but other comrades can understand that, even the hokage herself, so I can only imagine how difficult it would be to be treated like a 'thing' rather than a human being. That's just my take on it, anyway." She stood back up and finished up the eggs and put them on a plate for Sengero and handed him a fork and the plate. "Need something to drink? Or ketchup? I like putting ketchup on my eggs, so that's why I offered." She smiled.

"It is difficult, when you know better, but when you are raised as such a thing, never shown what it is like to be a human, or anything important, you accept it, mostly for the good of the village, is nothing else. Still, it is not something I am very fond of thinking back, and I don't think I will teach that when I do teach at the academy. That would not work for Konoha shinobi, who are far different from Kirikagure shinobi, we are as different as night and day, and I must say, I like Konoha's ways more myself," Sengero said with a smile, "Well, Oj would be nice, and some syrup would be nice as well, if not, I am fine with whatever."

Yuri got some orange juice out of the fridge, along with maple syrup, and handed the bottle of maple syrup to him before pouring a glass of OJ and giving it to him. She sat back down on a chair and crossed her legs on it. "I guess I can see where you're coming from. If being an object is what you're taught, you accept it." She nodded. "I'm glad you like they way we leaf villiage-ians role." She chuckled a little at her made up term for people from Konoha. "What were your parents like...? Do you remember them at all before you were abandoned?" She looked at him and rested her cheek on her hand as her elbow was propped up on the table.

Sengero put the syrup on the eggs and then began to eat the eggs, they were good, it was a good solid meal for the second time in two days, that was not normal for him at all. Sengero looked up at Yuri, "Well, I just ahve flashes, my mom was tall with soft kind eyes, and my father was a proud warrior of the mist, but that is all I remember, I try to think that they were good people, but I will never really know. I figure that is how it is best, but I will be there for my kids, I promise you that."

Yuri smiled warmly at the last statement. "I think that's best. Just remembering them as good people." She nodded and eyed the syrup on the eggs. "You like maple syrup on your eggs..?" She'd never heard of such a thing and chuckled. "Whatever floats your boat, I suppose."

"Yeah, I mean think about it, french toast made out of eggs, pancakes made with eggs, so why not use syrup on eggs, it is good," Sengero said with a smile looking up at Yuri, "So what do you like to do for fun in this town?"  



End file.
